Blackagar Boltagon
Blackagar Boltagon, also known as Black Bolt, is an inhuman who possesses the power to generate and manipulate sound waves. Blackagar the king of Attilan and the leader of the Inhuman Royal Family. He is the older brother of Maximus Boltagon and the husband of Medusalith Amaquelin. Biography ''Inhumans "Behold…The Inhumans!" ''To be added "Those Who Would Destroy Us" To be added "Divide and Conquer" To be added "Make Way for... Medusa" To be added "Something Inhuman This Way Comes..." To be added "The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon" To be added "Havoc in the Hidden Land" To be added "...And Finally: Black Bolt" To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Inhuman Physiology:' After undergoing Terrigenesis; Black Bolt has gained superhuman powers. According to Maximus; Black Bolt is the most powerful inhuman in all of Attilan. **'Super Sonic Scream:' Black Bolt can release hypersonically amplified sound waves through his vocal chords, a mere grunt was able to flip over a police car when he got hit in the back. According to Maximus, Black Bolt's voice can be fatal to anyone who hear it, humans and inhumans alike. His voice is powerful enough to kill multiple individuals at close range, when he was 14 years old, Black Bolt had accidentally killed his parents, after he had undergone Terrigenesis, the full destructive potential of Black Bolt's voice is currently unknown. **'Sound Wave Generation:' Black Bolt can generate, create and project powerful sound waves. **'Sonokinesis:' Black Bolt can manipulate powerful sound waves. Abilities *'Sign Language:' Blackagar knows sign language, due to his sound wave powers being permanently active; he uses it as a way to communicate with others, in order to avoid unintentionally hurting or killing someone. Weaknesses *'Involuntary Control:' Unlike most inhumans, Black Bolt (partially) does not have complete control over his powers, as his sound wave powers are permanently active; it is due to this destructive power that Black Bolt has trained himself to remain mute. Relationships *Agon - Father and accidental victim; deceased. *Rynda - Mother and accidental victim; deceased. *Inhuman Royal Family **Maximus Boltagon/Maximus the Mad - Brother and teammate turned enemy. **Medusalith Amaquelin/Medusa - Wife and teammate. **Crystalia Amaquelin/Crystal - Sister-in-law and teammate. **Gorgon Petragon - Cousin and teammate; deceased. **Karnak Mander-Azur - Cousin and teammate. **Triton Mander-Azur - Cousin and teammate. *Louise Fisher - Ally. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV Series) **''Inhumans'' - Anson Mount ***"Behold…The Inhumans!" (First appearance) ***"Those Who Would Destroy Us" ***"Divide and Conquer" ***"Make Way for... Medusa" ***"Something Inhuman This Way Comes..." ***"The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon" ***"Havoc in the Hidden Land" ***"...And Finally: Black Bolt" Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Black Bolt is a member of the Illuminati, a group made of the smartest and most powerful characters in the Marvel Universe, including Stephen Strange, Tony Stark and T'Challa. *In the final scene of "......And Finally: Black Bolt", Black Bolt's uniform is a reference to the classic costume from the comics, with the cape referencing his wings. *Black Bolt's crown is a reference to his original mask from the comics. *In the comics, Black Bolt can fly. Gallery ''Inhumans'' To be added Promotion To be added Videos To be added See Also *Black Bolt Category:Inhumans characters Category:Inhumans Category:Inhuman Royal Family members Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Acrobatic skills